


The Science of Heat Transference

by Scrawlers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers
Summary: Lotor gets cold easily, and Keith does not. Clearly, the most logical and practical thing for them to do is to share Keith's natural warmth.





	The Science of Heat Transference

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, but in light of Tumblr being . . . Tumblr, I've decided to archive everything here just in case.

Lotor gets cold easily, though he’s rather practiced at not showing it. Keith tends to run a little on the warm side. He doesn’t get hot so easily that he’s bothered wearing his jacket or his Paladin armor (or else he wouldn’t wear his jacket at the least), and he doesn’t get cold easily and tends to be a good source of body heat.

Over time, Keith begins to notice when Lotor is cold. Again, he doesn’t show it readily. Lotor is excellent at concealing how he feels, both emotionally and physically, if the situation calls for it, and he’s not one to broadcast a vulnerability such as being cold. Nonetheless, Keith is an observant person; he notices things even if he doesn’t let on that he has noticed them, and so over time he begins to notice times when Lotor keeps his arms folded a little more tightly, or when he shivers just so. And as they grow closer, as they bond and their relationship transforms . . . at some point Keith walks over to be close enough to Lotor so that their shoulders bump.

Lotor raises an eyebrow. “Do you need something?”

“No,” Keith says. He glances at Lotor, but breaks eye contact quickly enough to look ahead again. “I just thought it might be a good idea to share some body heat.”

Lotor huffs a laugh. “I’m afraid I don’t have much to share.”

Keith shrugs; he’s still staring straight ahead as he says quietly, “I do.”

Lotor is, perhaps understandably, caught off-guard. He doesn’t put an arm around Keith just then. But later, when they’re on a ship headed back to the Marmora base (as passengers, this time, rather than pilots), he sits next to Keith close enough so that their shoulders touch again, and when Keith raises his eyebrows in question, Lotor says, “I thought I would take you up on your earlier offer.”

Keith blinks, surprised, yet although he ducks his head and looks away, Lotor does’t miss the smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Keith says. “No problem.”

So Lotor—purely for the practical reasons of absorbing some of Keith’s body warmth—puts his arm around Keith, holding him against his side. This, he discovers, does help. Holding Keith makes him feel quite warm. So in the movements and phoebs that follow, he puts his arms around Keith whenever he feels cold (and the situation is appropriate). Sometimes he pulls Keith against his side. Other times he drapes his arms across Keith’s shoulders from behind, pulling Keith back against his chest so he can rest his chin atop Keith’s head. However it happens, holding Keith—or even simply having him near—makes Lotor feel warmer. 

And of course, the initiation of body heat transference is not only one way. Keith, as stated, is observant. He can tell when Lotor is cold, and he’s equally as aware when it isn’t exactly an appropriate time for a hug (or especially a cuddle). So there are times when, in the midst of preparing for a mission, he’ll briefly rub his hand against Lotor’s back instead. He’ll stand a bit closer, perhaps take Lotor’s hand briefly to rub his thumb along the side and give it a brief squeeze. These touches are much more brief, and much smaller than typical hugs, but the transference still works. Lotor always still feels a little warmer after Keith has discreetly leaned against him for a few ticks, or rubbed his hand along Lotor’s arm in a motion quick and subtle enough to not be noticed by anyone else in the room. Even if he doesn’t feel  _as_ warm as he would with Keith in his arms, the flashes of warmth he feels flare within him are still undeniable.

Lotor has not formally studied the science behind the transference of body heat. He knows that he probably should; it’s irresponsible (incorrect, even) to call it a theory without having done due diligence. But there isn’t time for it, and in any case, he wonders if it’s even necessary. Surely their innumerable successes, and utter absence of failures, are sound enough proof that transference actually works, that it is real, and that the theory holds weight. Surely their flawless success streak is evidence enough that what they are doing is perfectly, reasonably sound, and thus not at all silly or a waste of anything. Success speaks for itself, and as far as Lotor is concerned, they presently have an abundance of it.

In any case, until their method is met with failure, Lotor fully intends to keep using it. And from where he’s standing, it doesn’t seem to him that Keith minds one bit.


End file.
